The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Bracteantha plant, botanically known as Bracteantha bracteata, and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Golbra’.
The new Bracteantha is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Kittsee, Austria. The objective of the program is to create and develop new Bracteantha cultivars with uniformly mounded plant habit, freely flowering habit and attractive inflorescences.
The new Bracteantha originated from an open-pollination by the Inventor in 1992 of a non-patented proprietary selection as the female, or seed, parent with an unknown selection of the Bikini-type of Bracteanthas, not patented, as the male, or pollen, parent. The new Bracteantha was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a single flowering plant within the progeny of the stated open-pollination in a controlled environment in Kittsee, Austria in 2002. The selection of this plant was based on its uniform plant habit, freely flowering habit and attractive inflorescences.
Asexual reproduction of the new Bracteantha by terminal cuttings in a controlled environment in Hann. Muenden, Germany since 2002, has shown that the unique features of this new Bracteantha are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.